(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deposition apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a deposition apparatus that is used to deposit a predetermined film on a silicon substrate, a substrate supporting pin or a substrate lift pin is used to load or unload a substrate before and after a process.
The substrate supporting pin includes a fixed supporting pin and a non-fixed supporting pin. The fixed supporting pin has a shape of which a lower part of the substrate supporting pin is fixed to a lift pin supporter. In the case of the fixed supporting pin, the substrate supporting pin may be damaged due to friction with a lift pin hole formed on a susceptor or a heater.
In the non-fixed substrate supporting pin, the substrate supporting pin moves vertically when loading and unloading the substrate and the substrate supporting pin is suspended on a substrate supporting pin hole when the substrate supporting pin moves vertically. As a result, the substrate supporting pin may be damaged.
As such, when the supporting pin is damaged or a vertical axis on which the substrate supporting pin moves is deformed, the substrate may not be loaded and unloaded accurately, and thus, the substrate may be even damaged. Further, when the substrate is not loaded at an accurate position, process gas penetrates a rear surface of the substrate, and as a result, an unnecessary thin-film may be deposited or contaminated particles may be generated in a reactor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.